Bite to Break Skin
by Okarin Losigre
Summary: In a town near Las Vegas, Nevada the most powerful vampire clan in the world lurks beneath it's streets. When Roxas, an orphaned street kid, gets involved with the daughter of the clan leader leading a rebellion in the clan,who knows what will happen.
1. Servants

**Okay, a few messages before you read this fanfiction. All places mentioned are real!**

**No I have never been to any of these places as I have never been to Nevada in any way shape or form. I looked up the street names, the restaurant, and the house (yes I used a real house) on google Earth.**

**There are also many Zelda Ocarina of Time references in this fanfiction.**

**If you don't know something, look it up.**

**There is also a bunch of randomness and long monologues.**

**Please read them! They're long, but they contain explanations you may want to refer back to later in the story.**

**There are no original characters in this story except for one in the very beginning, but he never comes up again. Any characters that seem original are actually just altered versions of characters from the game.**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Zelda, or Google Earth and it's information.**

**It's my plot though.**

**Have fun and enjoy!**

**Bite to Break Skin**

YuffieXNamine

RoxasXAxel/SoraXRiku/ZexionXDemyx/XemnasXSaix (if interpreted that way)

**Summary:** In a town in Nevada bordering Las Vegas, there's a clan of vampires made up of purebloods (both parents are vampires and child has been vampire since birth) and their "servants" (people turned by vampires). A blond teenage boy, Roxas, passes through the town as he escapes the drunk, broke inhabitants roaming the streets of Las Vegas he has been dealing with since he was four years old. While traveling, he gets involved with a battle between a young vampire, Yuffie, and a vampire slayer. He ends up being saved/turned by the girl becoming one of her "servants" and later finds out she is the daughter of the merciless, viscous clan leader, Xemnas. Can he and Yuffie's other servants help save the clan and the people living around it from Xemnas' reign?

**Chapter One: Servants**

Yuffie Verona was running down South Tenaya Way, desperately trying to reach Spring Valley Park in Spring Valley, Nevada. People watched her run down the road then switch to jumping on rooftops with curiosity. Yuffie was far too busy trying to escape her pursuer to notice the stares she got though.

A vampire slayer had been tracking her for months and finally had the proof he needed to gain approval from the other slayers to eliminate her.

"Damn slayers with their damn guns. This guy is just too stubborn!"

The slayer had been following her for twenty miles as she ran towards the park which would hopefully allow her to lose the old man with bad aim but amazing speed. She could only hope the chase would end soon. More than five innocent people had been shot due to the slayer's horrible aim.

Despite the fact that most vampires wouldn't really care about what would happen to humans unless it severely cut down their food source, Yuffie really didn't want any unnecessary casualties. It just wasn't worth it.

Meanwhile, a few streets away, a sixteen year old boy with blond hair and large blue eyes, wearing jeans with holes in the knees, a black shirt, and a white vest was running down the same road in the opposite direction. Roxas Frederick was sick and tired of drunken bastards flirting with him on the strip. He had lost his parents in a car accident when he was four years old. They had been on their third honeymoon which they had, conveniently, not told any of their friends or relatives about.

Apparently fate was against the child and someone robbed the dead bodies after the crash taking away any way to identify the tourists. Nobody knew they had a child or where they came from or who they were. Nobody cared anyway. It was just another accident caused by drunk driving. It had happened way too often in the area for an investigation.

Roxas lived on the streets ever since. He mostly stayed near the strip since it was the easiest place to get some cheap food and a job fit for a child who hadn't even started school. He managed to go to a public school in some no-name town nearby.

The teen couldn't stand it anymore, so he planned to use the money he saved up working in restaurants and fast food places to get as far away from the strip as possible.

Roxas stopped for a moment to catch his breath when a young girl ran into him knocking him to the ground.

He groaned which brought her attention to the person she had landed on.

"Oh, god I'm sorry. Really didn't mean to run into you. You might want to run away now unless you want to get shot."

"What?" Roxas groaned again. "Can you get off of me?"

"Right, of course." The girl chuckled nervously as she looked back to where she came from. "If you see an old guy with a gun, take cover. He has horrible aim. He won't try to shoot you, but he might anyway. Good luck!"

"Wait. Who are you? What are you talking about?"

"Yuffie Verona. Sorry, I don't have time to explain. I have to go."

With that said, the girl ran off past Roxas who was left standing on the sidewalk, completely confused. He was about to continue forward when he saw a man with brown hair and a beard running down the road with a hand gun.

Roxas immediately acted on instinct and turned running, following Yuffie, when he saw the man accidentally shoot a young woman holding a baby. He caught up after a few minutes and, panting, asked, "Why… is he… chasing… you?"

The girl with short brown hair wearing a black shirt and blue shorts with black sneakers seemed completely calm as she responded. "Well, it's complicated. Trust me you don't want to get involved with this. Turn left at this next street, then take the first right. Once you turn that corner, slow to a fast walking pace and calm down. Pretend nothing ever happened."

Roxas blinked before nodding and following Yuffie's directions. Once he slowed down on Arrowood Drive, he tried to figure out what had happened. One moment, he was on the street running, next he was on the ground, then running the other direction with a girl he didn't know, then taking directions from the girl to escape a man with a gun with no known motives for chasing the young girl. She couldn't have been more than a year older than him. What could she have possibly done?

Yuffie continued running from the slayer, turning left on West Flamingo Road, then right on Ravenwood Drive before reaching her final destination, Spring Valley Park.

After entering the small park, Yuffie cut across to a house with nice sized pool in the backyard, her own house. She was fortunately able to enter the house before the slayer could reach the park.

"Finally! That old man was so annoying!"

A male voice came from further within the house. "You were careless."

"Sorry Xemnas. Why are you here, may I ask?"

"Can't a worried father visit his daughter after she just had an encounter with a slayer?"

"That would be normal if you were actually a worried father. You knew I would find a way out of it like all the other times. Why are you really here?"

"You know you will one day become leader of the vampire clan, as it is your birthright. You must accept the responsibilities that come with it. You are quite strong physically for your age, but you don't have the mental strength needed to lead all the purebloods of our clan. You must be ruthless, fearless, and merciless. Never take no for an answer and don't stop to check how many humans have fallen in your wake. They're just food after all."

"If it weren't for them how would you get servants?"

"Servants are a dime a dozen."

"You seem pretty close to that one servant, Saix I believe?"

"I could replace him at any time and it would make no difference. You are far too attached to your servants, especially that Namine girl. They have no value whatsoever."

"… yes. I understand."

"Good girl. Work on it." The silver haired man disappeared in a moment leaving no traces of ever being in the house.

Yuffie sighed. "I should probably check on that kid. The slayer might have seen him with me and followed him after he lost me." She then disappeared like her father, reappearing on Arrowood Drive to search for the blond teen.

After walking for a minute, she caught sight of the blond and up behind him causing the boy to jump.

"What the-"

"Nice to see you're alive. I was afraid the old man might've gotten to you."

"Hi, Yuffie, right?"

"Yep! And you are?"

"Roxas Frederick."  
"Cool."

"What was that about anyway?"

"You're better off not knowing."

"But I-"

He was cut off by the sound of gunshots and several sudden pains in his back. Roxas was briefly aware of being carried and being high up in the air, soaring over houses before suddenly disappearing and reappearing in a room with a red couch in front of a wooden coffee table where he also felt a pain in his neck and felt short hair on his face before falling asleep.

When he woke up, he heard talking in another room.

"Yuffie! You turned another one?!"

"He was shot by the slayer five times! I had to save him!"

"You already had eleven servants! What's the point of one more?!

"I-"

"No! Well… there's no undoing this, so I'll leave it be. Just don't do it again!"

"Of course, Xemnas."

"Speaking of your servants, where are they?"

"They're probably in the bedrooms. Some might have gone out to eat."

"Keep them under control. You shouldn't let them run around so much."

"I know."

"Bye Yuffie."

"Bye father."

After Xemnas disappeared, Yuffie hung her head as she walked back to the living room to check on Roxas. She found him sitting on the couch, glaring at her.

"Hey, Roxas. I really think I should explain some things."

"Go on then."

"I'm Yuffie Verona, daughter of Xemnas Verona who is the leader of our vampire clan. That old man who was chasing me, was a vampire slayer."

"Okay. How am I you're 'servant'?"

"A servant is a human turned by a vampire. Their master is the one who turned them. I am your master and you are my twelfth servant. A servant must do whatever their master tells them to, no matter what, as long as it's possible. I mean you really have to, it's impossible to not follow your master's orders. I'm not really too fond of using the absolute obedience though, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Except your father. And the other vampires."

"Don't worry about that. The servant law will protect you."

"Servant Law?"

"The Servant Law is a law unique to my, our clan. It states that no vampire is allowed to interact with another vampire's servant without their master's permission unless the servant breaks a law or associates with an enemy of the clan, like a slayer."

"Can I meet your other servants?"

"When they're here. I'll see how many of them are in the bedrooms."

Yuffie skipped off to a door in a hallway on the opposite side of the house compared to the room she was in before with Xemnas. Roxas heard a crash.

"Zexion! Vexen! Marluxia! Get up before I throw you out the window! I've got a new servant!"

Three men walked out of the room. The shortest one led them with short silver hair wearing a black cloak. Following him were a man with long blond hair below his shoulders and a man with pink hair both wearing the same black cloaks.

The silver haired one introduced himself as Zexion. The blond was Vexen and the one with pink hair was Marluxia.

"I'm… Roxas Frederick."

Marluxia jumped towards him. "Hey Roxas! Nice to meet you! You're lucky. Ask anyone in the clan, Yuffie is probably the nicest master you could ever have. She may play a few harmless pranks on you every once in a while, but she won't boss you around and treat you like a pack mule like most masters do."

"Good to know."

Zexion just sat down in a chair and began to read a book which had been lying on the table.

Yuffie disappeared again before another crash.

"Larxene! Luxord! Xaldin! Axel! Wake up! Come meet Roxas!"

Another crash…

"Missed me! Come on! Stop being so lazy!"

"Go away!"

"But Axel, he's cute."

"Really?"

Suddenly a man with spiky red hair in a black cloak Roxas now assumed everyone wore came into the room. "He is cute. You must be Roxas! I'm Axel!"

Roxas sighed. "Hi Axel."

The man smiled before a girl with blond hair tied in a messy bun walked out followed by a blond man with a beard and a man with long black hair and sideburns.

The blond girl, Larxene, wasn't very happy. "You know I would have met him eventually anyway!"

Yuffie frowned. "He said he wanted to meet my other servants, so I woke you up."

"Where are the others then?!"

"They're probably out eating breakfast."

Yuffie then skipped back to the side of the hall she was talking to Xemnas in.

This time, there was no crash. Yuffie came back to the room half dragging a blond girl in a white dress. "Hi Roxas. I'm Namine."

The girl's voice was quiet and hesitant. Roxas could tell she was shy.

"Hey Namine."

Yuffie ran forward with Namine in tow. "You've now met eight of my other eleven servants."

"Why are they all wearing those cloaks?"

"It's how they are identified by the rest of the clan as servants. Otherwise they might unknowingly break the Servant Law. You see a person wearing a black cloak you don't recognize as another of my servants, you walk away and ignore them."

"Oh. Why didn't I hear screaming when Namine was woken up?"

"She was already awake. I woke her up when Xemnas came. Of course, I kind of have to since she shares a room with me."

"Why?"

"She's my girlfriend."

Roxas blinked.

"She shares a room with me at the end of the hall to your left. Larxene, Luxord, Xaldin, Axel, and Xigbar share the room at the end of the hall to your right. Zexion, Demyx, Vexen, Marluxia, and Lexaeus share the room closer to us to your right. The other room to the left is the bathroom. Behind you is the entrance, and in front is the kitchen, dining room, and porch which leads out to the pool. You're welcome to use anything in any room that's not a bedroom at any time. This is your house too now. You'll be in the room with Larxene, Luxord, Xaldin, Axel, and Xigbar."

"How can six people sleep in one room?"

"The rooms are pretty big. There are three beds. You'll figure something out. If you don't want to share a bed, you can sleep on the floor. That's your choice."

Axel jumped onto the couch right next to me. "You can share my bed!"

"No."

Axel frowned and walked away.

Then the door opened and a man with orange hair, a guy with an eye patch, and a man with blond hair which looked like a poor attempt at a Mohawk walked in. The one with orange hair was Lexaeus. The one with the eye patch was Xigbar and the blond man was Demyx who immediately ran across the room to glomp Roxas.

"Get…off…me…Demyx!"

"But you're so cute!"

Yuffie appeared behind Roxas and pulled the whining blond off the boy. "Demyx, I know you were just excited, but I don't think Roxas appreciates being squished. Give him a while to adjust to what's going on before you go crazy. After all, he was just turned a few hours ago."

Demyx sighed like a child who just got his favorite toy taken away.

Roxas mumbled a quiet 'Thanks' to Yuffie before walking toward the area the kitchen should be in. Surprisingly, Namine followed him. Well, everyone except Yuffie and Namine were surprised anyway.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you… okay with everything that's happening?"

"I'm fine. Just a little confused if anything. I thought vampires only existed in stories."

"Well, they exist in real life too. There are some differences though."

"You're obviously not affected by sunlight since Yuffie was running around in broad daylight."

"Vampires tend to be nocturnal since it's easier to hunt at night. There are many vampires though, like Yuffie, who prefer to follow a normal human schedule. As her servants, we follow pretty much the same schedule."

"Any other myths you feel you must prove wrong?"

"A wooden stake to the heart won't do much. Silver bullets and holy water don't make much difference either. Garlic… I have no idea how that started. Try to ward off vampires with garlic and they'll laugh at you."

"Then what does work? How do slayers hunt you down?"

"They use special bullets. They're coated in a special formula created by slayers which disables the unique qualities of vampire blood. When the formula gets into our system, we might as well be humans with sharp teeth and nails that resemble claws. Our accelerated healing is stripped away allowing the bullet wounds to take effect. Once the formula wares off though, we automatically begin to heal though. That's why they separate the heart from the vampire's body while they're wounded and weak. That way, we can't come back. What they do with the hearts, I have no idea, but I have a feeling they use the heart tissue to do more genetic research on what happens when a person is changed and what makes the vampires different."

"Wait… wasn't I shot by a slayer?"

"Yes."

"Then shouldn't I have died even though I was changed?"

"The formula doesn't affect humans. When the formula enters a human's bloodstream, its potency decreases. By the time you changed, the formula had already become diluted enough to not take effect after you were turned."

"I must say, vampires have the strangest explanations."

"What did you expect me to say? The slayer was a stupid beginner who wasn't even smart enough to use the right bullets? He was a very experienced slayer and would have been quite dangerous if he had better aim. Unfortunately, we have now drawn attention to ourselves. Soon, more slayers will be sent. Things could get difficult."

"How?"

'The slayers have been after our clan for a long time now. We are the only clan left which contains descendants of the first vampire to ever exist."

"Let me guess, Xemnas and Yuffie?"

"Actually, Yuffie, her Uncle Cid, and her cousin Aerith."

"What about Xemnas?"

"Yuffie is a descendant of the first vampire from her mother's side of the family. Xemnas just happens to be Yuffie's father. Aerith on the other hand is the daughter of Cid who was the brother of Yuffie's mother."

"Then why is Xemnas the leader of the clan?"

"Yuffie's mother was supposed to be the clan leader, but she was killed by a slayer, so Xemnas took over. Cid was actually supposed to take over, but everyone knew that would mean Aerith would become his heir. Aerith doesn't have the will to lead the clan. Yuffie doesn't exactly want to either, but she'd be better at it. Aerith doesn't have good leadership qualities. She's shy and you'd never think she was a vampire with the way she acts. She's… well… normal. We have no idea how she ended up that way, but it's better than having a miniature Xemnas. She and Yuffie get along well because of it."

"What would happen to the 'vampire world' if all descendants of the first vampire were destroyed?"

"…I honestly don't know, but I don't plan on finding out."

"But it will end with this generation."

"What? Why?"

"Yuffie apparently doesn't like guys, so she won't be making heirs anytime soon."

"Aerith will though."

"Oh… right."

"Anything else you want to know?"

"I think I'm good for now."

"Okay. If you need to know anything, just ask me or Yuffie. We'll gladly explain anything you don't understand."

"Thanks. Wait… that reminds me. What about the blood-drinking-thing?"

"You feed when you're thirsty… or hungry… whatever you want to call it."

"How?"

"I think Yuffie would explain that part better, although she hasn't fed in a few years."

"What?!"

"Purebloods don't _need_ to drink blood anymore once they turn fifteen. Yuffie is seventeen, so she doesn't have to. Most continue to do so anyway though since they become more powerful when they drink. Servants have to drink at least a pint a week forever though. When freshly turned, you have to drink more though."

"How much more?"

"Probably somewhere between a quart and a gallon every night for at least a month."

"Well that's just great."

"You'll get used to it."

Namine turned to the door and exited the room, leaving Roxas to learn to accept his new life.

Yuffie sat by her pool running her hand shallowly through the water.

"Roxas, you couldn't have possibly come at a worse time."

She could smell two distinct slayers in the distance.

"So, they sent the two best slayers in the world? I feel honored. Unfortunately, we have enough problems to worry about without your interference, Leon… Cloud."

A man with brown hair and slate-blue eyes along with a blond with brighter light blue eyes came out from behind trees wearing dark black, blue, and brown clothes carrying guns and swords as if preparing for battle.

The brunette spoke first. "Regardless of how many 'problems' you're having, you and the rest of your clan must be eliminated before things get out of hand."

"Why can't you just let us handle this ourselves? If you could be patient for a few more months, you'd have nothing to worry about."

"What makes you think that?"

"You must have heard about our internal war with so many purebloods going against Xemnas' wishes."

"Yes. One of those vampires being you if what we hear is true."

"Then why are you here? I'm not your enemy unless you make me your enemy."

"We want your assistance. From what I can tell, two of the three remaining descendants of the first vampire lack the qualities we slayers despise your kind for."

"Don't you _dare_ drag Aerith into this!"

"We assure you, we have no intention of doing so, we just need your help. Your servants could prove useful as well."

"I hate that title. It's sick the way turned vampires are treated."

"Okay then. No matter what the title, will you and those you have turned help us?"

"What exactly are you planning?"

The two slayers remained hidden in the shadows as they discussed their plans with the young heir for just over an hour before leaving without a trace.

Namine walked out of the house shortly after.

"You do realize what you're risking by helping them."

"Of course I do… but we can't defeat Xemnas on our own. We have to gather forces inside and outside the clan for this to succeed. Things are about to get very dangerous. This is not the best time for a freshly turned vampire to join the clan."

"It's unavoidable."

"You're right. I just hope we can get through this as quickly as we possibly can with few casualties. We're reaching the peak of the battle. The calm before the storm. We need to prepare."

Namine nodded and they both entered the house to rest.

There just wasn't enough time to get ready for what they had to do. They were hatchlings fighting against fully grown pythons and cobras. They just weren't ready for this battle, but they would fight anyway.

All's fair in love and war.

It sucks, but it's true.


	2. Feeding and Planning

**Chapter 2: Feeding and Planning**

4:00 AM

"Roxas… Roxas… wake up."

Roxas turned over to look at the clock on the table from the floor and groaned. "Why are you waking me up at four in the morning Yuffie?"

"We need to train you in hunting before the sun rises and before you go crazy with hunger. A gallon every twenty-four hours remember?"

"Right. Okay, let's get this over with."

"Here's your cloak." She tossed the black fabric onto the floor next to Roxas. "Get dressed quickly."

"Okay."

Fifteen minutes later, Roxas entered the living room to find Yuffie and Namine waiting for him. Namine, instead of wearing her usual white dress, was dressed in a black cloak like the rest while Yuffie wore a black t-shirt and black shorts with black boots.

Namine walked up to Roxas and whispered, "We'll go with you your first time, after today, I will go with you every time you hunt until you get used to it."

Roxas nodded before following the two vampires out of the house.

They walked the streets for about half an hour before they found a group of teenagers walking on the sidewalk. Yuffie led them behind a building and whispered to them.

"Roxas, before you try to feed, you must make them sleep."

"How?"

"Listen."

Yuffie whistled a soft, slow melody. (To anyone who plays Zelda I imagined this being similar to the Song of Time because I like it! Yay Zelda! This is also to make my Zelda obsessed friend happy… so yeah. If you don't play Zelda or don't remember, look it up, it's nice.) The group (about eight people) immediately collapsed, sleeping.

Roxas' jaw dropped. "How the hell did you do that?"

"It's a vampire thing. Whistling certain melodies will cause certain things to happen. The melody I just whistled happens to put people in a deep sleep. It doesn't affect other vampires though."

"Okay."

"You don't want to take too much from one person. Take your longest nail, which should now be more like a claw, and create a shallow cut on the forearm of your victim. We can leave no obvious evidence. If you take about a pint from each, you'll be fine. Later I'll teach you the melody since you'll have to hunt on your own eventually."

"How the hell should I know when I've had a pint?"

"Trust me, you'll be able to count every ounce of blood you drink."

"Okay then."

Roxas went over to the unconscious teens and went to each one finding it easy to tell exactly how much blood he had taken from each victim. After drinking just over a gallon total, Roxas returned to Yuffie and Namine and followed them back to the house.

They returned at around 6:30 and went back to sleep. The three of them were _really_ tired.

At noon, all thirteen gathered in the living room. Yuffie was standing in the back left corner of the room near the entrance to the kitchen/dining room.

"Tonight, I'm going to have a few 'friends' come over. We have some things we need to discuss… all of us. Namine and I will explain everything after I bring them all here. Behave yourselves while I'm gone. Larx… you're in charge until I get back. Namine, make sure Larx doesn't get out of control. Have fun!"

Yuffie disappeared and went to the main clan headquarters underground, beneath Spring Valley, Nevada.

After a few hours of searching, Yuffie was finally able to track down all eight guests. They returned to the house at 3:00 PM to find everyone except Larxene and Namine tied to chairs.

_--Flashback—_

_"Have Fun!"_

_Larxene stood up and everyone knew things weren't going to end well for them. Namine watched Larxene walk to each vampire before walking towards the kitchen._

_"There's no way I can control Larx. Oh, well. Sorry guys. Good luck!"_

_Axel shrunk back into the couch. We're screwed."_

_Roxas was confused. "Why? What's she going to do?"_

_"You'll see."_

_Larxene whistled a melody (I would probably compare this to the Song of Storms from Zelda again. Beware the Song of Storms!) and everyone suddenly felt like they were being ripped to pieces. They all passed out in a matter of minutes. Only Larxene knows for sure what happened. When Namine came back, all ten were tied up and unconscious with many scars and bruises._

_--End Flashback—_

"Uh… Namine…?"

"You know I can't control her once she's given authority."

"Right. I should have thought of that."

Yuffie whistled a melody (this one actually makes sense… song of healing!).

Everyone woke up and Namine untied them.

"I think I can bring our guests inside now."

A teenage boy with silver hair walked in followed by a boy with spiky brown hair and a girl with dark red hair wearing black cloaks.

"This is Riku, a pureblood, and his two servants. The brunette is Sora and the girl is Kairi."

Three girls walked in afterwards. One had silver hair and looked like she was going to beat someone senseless, another was a blond who reminded Roxas of Demyx, and the other was a brunette who seemed… normal and bored.

"These are Yuna, the brunette, Paine, the angry one, and Rikku, the blond. They are all pureblood sisters."

A muscular man with blond hair chewing on a tooth pick came in followed by a man wearing a red cape which wrapped around his face.

"The blond is Cid, I believe Namine told you about him, and the guy with the red cape is Ansem who likes to be called Diz, I don't know why. He's my uncle and Xemnas' older brother. Don't worry though, he's nothing like Xemnas."

While the rest of Yuffie's servants walked around talking to the vampires, Roxas just sat there. The others had already met each of the guests at least once, but Roxas was new. He had no idea who these people were. Suddenly, Rikku came up behind him and poked his shoulder.

"Hey, Yuffie! This one's new right?"

"Yeah. Just turned yesterday."

"He kind of reminds me of Sora except he's blond, taller, and dresses different."

"Well, they both have spiky hair and the same blue eyes. They're around the same age and both come from Vegas. They are somewhat similar."

Sora came running up and looked Roxas over very carefully.

"Hey, Yuffie? Where'd you find him?"

"I met him while I was being chased by that old slayer. He got shot, so I turned him after the formula got diluted enough."

"Interesting. Hi I'm Sora! It's nice to meet you! What's your name?"

Roxas blinked. "I'm Roxas."

"Yuffie, I think Larx scared him a bit too much on his second day."

Yuffie laughed. "He has no idea what she did. They were all unconscious, so I assume Larx put them to sleep before she played with them."

"I hate the way you put vampires to sleep. It hurts like hell."

Roxas scoffed. "Yeah."

Rikku, Sora, and Yuffie all laughed along with Larxene who had come seemingly out of nowhere. Riku came after a few minutes with Axel and Demyx.

"So you're the new guy Roxas? I pictured you… different."

"How so?"

"You're not like the rest of Yuffie's servants. You're… cute I guess."

Yuffie pounced on Riku. "Hey. I can have cute servants if I want to. Besides, Namine's cute too." Namine blushed in the background.

"Yeah. That makes two out of twelve."

Yuffie pouted and ran off to glomp Namine sending both crashing to the ground.

Everyone in the room, yes _everyone_, turned towards the two and laughed.

After about half an hour, Yuffie was standing in the center of the room surrounded by its twenty occupants.

"I think I should explain why you're all here now. Ansem will first explain the situation our clan is currently in."

The red-caped man walked to the center. "For the last ten years, since the death of our clan leader, Yuffie's mother, our clan has been split. Some want to follow Xemnas unconditionally, but others, like us, still want to follow our old leader's will which was quite different. Unfortunately, we had no choice but to make Xemnas our leader. It is because of him that the slayers are after our clan. In the past, our clan made a treaty with the slayers so they wouldn't attack us and we wouldn't kill people. We also wouldn't turn people without their permission unless their lives were in danger from an unnatural cause which was not suicidal. Yes, those are some strict conditions, but we gladly agreed since it would mean living in peace. Unfortunately, Xemnas broke the contract and ripped it to shreds the moment he became leader. He gained enough support to make the majority of the clan against the treaty, so the slayers began hunting us again."

Roxas blinked. "Wait. Didn't someone say Yuffie's mother was killed by a slayer?"

"Yes. That was purely accidental though, but it did help Xemnas gain support. Anyway, we need to eliminate Xemnas. Then Yuffie will become clan leader, and the treaty can be reinstated."

Yuffie stood up again after Ansem returned to his seat. "This is a risky plan, and it could get us all killed, but we can't wait any longer. We have two months to take control of the clan. If we don't, the slayers will launch war on our clan, and we'll probably be completely eliminated. Roxas, you were just turned, so this will be tough on you. I'm sorry."

Riku stood up. "How do you know we have a time limit?"

"Last night, Leon and Cloud delivered the message to me. They'll help us take over."

Kairi gasped. "If we associate with the slayers, all of us servants can be immediately sentenced to death!"

"And that's why we have to be careful. We can't let anyone outside of this group know the slayers are helping."

Roxas stared at Yuffie. "You're worried about them finding out we're working with _slayers_ when you're planning a hostile takeover?! Aren't there laws against _that_? Wouldn't that make _us_ enemies of the clan?"

"It would if this wasn't already an internal war. It's just been dormant for a few years. When everyone found out about my personality, they gave up on taking over the clan. They just planned on waiting until I took over. Unfortunately, we don't have time to wait. If there were laws against us taking over the clan, it would be like ordering citizens and soldiers from a country you're at war with to not fight during battle. It makes no sense. Since we're dormant, they're dormant, so they have no reason to attack you. It's when we're actually fighting that you'll be in danger."

Namine sighed. "Either way, all our lives will be in danger. The only difference is that, if we wait the two months without doing anything, we won't stand a chance, whereas if we fight before then and try to take over the clan, we might just survive."

Yuffie nodded. "It's the best option we have in this situation."

Everyone looked from face to face to see the reactions of others. Many were scared, others seemed tired, some just didn't seem to care much, and a couple even looked excited.

Riku took a step forward. "So, what's this plan you've been talking about?"

Everyone let their eyes fall back to Yuffie.

"I was wondering when you'd ask. This is going to take time. We'll need all the wisdom, stealth, and luck we can get in order for this to work. Some of us may die… hell _all_ of us may die, but this is our _last chance_. Anyone who isn't willing to follow through, please leave now."

Twenty pairs of eyes scanned the room carefully. Five minutes later, it was decided that nobody was leaving.

"Xemnas always has at least five strong purebloods and his best servant, Saix who is definitely no pushover, near him. When he's in the headquarters, he has at least fifty guards. The only times he leaves headquarters are to hunt and, occasionally, to visit and scold me. The times he visits me are way too unpredictable to use for a planned attack that would actually work, so we'll have to attack while he's hunting. He hunts every other night from midnight to 2 'o clock in the morning. His hunting squad consists of four purebloods, himself, and Saix. One of these purebloods happens to be with us now, Ansem. I can't go since I don't hunt and he'd sense me immediately. It would be too suspicious and ruin the element of surprise. It also can't be a large group. That would also make it a bit obvious. Midnight to 2 is a pretty common hunting time, so if his squad happens to be hunting at the same time in the same area as six to ten others, it wouldn't be too strange. Therefore, we can have eleven total vampires out to attack. Cloud and Leon will be trailing him for the next two months. They'll let us know if his hunting patterns change. They'll also come to report here once a week. We can't gather that often without someone catching on, but I want a representative of each group to come visit every once in a while. Ansem, you can't come at all. I hardly ever talk to you. If we suddenly meet twice in two months, Xemnas would be on his guard. Cid, you should come every two or three weeks. You talk to me all the time with intervals like that, so it would be normal and wouldn't set off alarms. Riku, you never go anywhere without Sora, and Kairi never leaves headquarters. Don't break those patterns. Come here with Sora in just under three weeks. No specific date is needed. Just come when you can. Rikku, out of you and your sisters, you visit most often. Stick to the normal schedule and you'll be more informed than anyone else outside of my servants. Train yourselves. I haven't decided which ten to send yet. If I can get Roxas strong enough, he'll definitely go. He would be the least suspicious after all, since he's the youngest. He'll feed more often than the rest of us anyway, so Xemnas won't be suspicious. He'll also underestimate him. The rest are fair game except for Ansem, Riku, Sora, and Paine. That leaves room for five or six others. They may be either purebloods or servants. Cid, I'll probably send you, but I'm not sure if it would be a good idea for now, so nothing's final. Remember, train, visit, and prepare yourselves. I assure you that things definitely won't go as smoothly as we would hope, so we need to be ready for anything. I'm sorry I can't go myself. It's impossible. Be careful. Don't give anyone reasons to be suspicious. Don't talk to people you normally wouldn't talk to. This meeting can be explained as a reunion which doubles as introducing everyone to Roxas. I do this every time I get a new servant, so the timing is ironically perfect. I'm sorry you have to be involved in this so soon, Roxas, but you really did end up being a sort of blessing. Thank you for helping. Let's just relax a bit more before you all leave. You're supposed to be at a party. If you leave tense and scared, it might alert people that this wasn't an average party like all my others. We need to be normal, so let's have fun!"

Everyone in the room nodded. Rikku turned on a radio nobody had even noticed before, and pretty soon, all were dancing, talking, and enjoying themselves again.

Two hours later, just after 6:00 PM, everyone was exhausted. The guests returned to headquarters while Yuffie's servants returned to their rooms, except Namine who followed Yuffie to the pool. There, they saw two shadows in the trees.

A blond man stepped out. "Are they going to help?"

"Our rebellion has grown to twenty-two members. If all goes well, we should have a treaty back in place before time runs out. Are you prepared on your side, Cloud?"

"Yes. Leon and I have spoken to the other slayers. They fully support this plan. I believe you being the daughter of the original creator of the treaty helped your cause greatly."

"I'm glad it's good for something."

"We'll return in a week then."

"Of course. Be careful."

Cloud and Leon, who was still in the shadows, nodded before running off.

Namine turned to Yuffie after their departure. "Do you really think this will work?"

"There's a chance, but I doubt it. We have to have hope though, right?"

"Yes. We need to have hope. That's all we can rely on in times like these."

The two vampires, master and servant as well as lovers, sat be the pool and watched the sunset. Once the sun was below the horizon, they returned to the house, ate, and went to sleep.

Yuffie sat on the bed next to Namine, who was sleeping, and couldn't help but think, "_Things are going far too smoothly for this plan to end well."_


	3. Training

**Chapter 3: Training**

Yuffie, Roxas, and Namine were all in Yuffie's room at the clan's headquarters. Roxas looked around the empty, cave-like room.

"Why are we here?"

Yuffie looked around. "This is the room I'm supposed to live in, but I want to be as far away from Xemnas as possible, so I stay on the surface in a normal house. I use this room for training. The others will be here later."

"What exactly is in this training?"

"First, you need to find your blood weapon."

"Blood weapon?"

"A weapon that is created by your blood." Yuffie ran one of her claw-like nails down her left arm causing a decent amount of blood to come out. The blood floated in the air before splitting in half and forming two small handles. On both ends of each handle, a large, curved blade formed. Yuffie spun the weapons like windmills around her before letting her arms fall to her sides, still holding the weapons loosely.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Simple, it just happens. It's a natural vampire defense system. When blood is spilled, the weapons form. This is because we can mostly assume that there is a threat to your life if you're wounded heavily enough to draw so much blood."

"So, every time you bleed heavily, those weapons appear whether you need them or not?"

"Exactly."

"And all you have to do to get them is bleed?"

"Yes. I thought I just explained that."

Roxas took his own nail and ran it down his arm drawing blood just as Yuffie had before. He watched in fascination as the blood split in two forming two key-like weapons. One was black (Oblivion) while the other was silver with touches of red (Bond of Flames I'm too lazy to be more descriptive than that). He looked down at the two weapons before staring questioningly at Yuffie. "Why do they look like keys?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. The blood weapons form to whatever shape best suits you. Your type of weapon is called a 'keyblade'. They're pretty powerful for the most part, but it really depends on the user. The weapons don't discriminate with purebloods or servants or half-bloods. You are a servant and have two powerful keyblades. Riku is a pureblood and has only one weaker keyblade. Sora is also a servant and has one stronger keyblade. The keyblades are the only weapons that you can use to judge the vampire's power. The rest of the weapons can look powerful while the vampire is weak or vice versa. With yours, the stronger the keyblades, the stronger the wielder."

"Sora is the strongest of us three than, right?"

"No, you have two keyblades. The added strength of the two is stronger than Sora's one keyblade. You're the strongest between Riku, Sora, and you while Riku is the weakest."

"Strange."

"I could beat all three of you in a fight though. Don't take it personally. I'm a descendant of the first vampire which is the only reason I'm stronger. Descendants are the only exception to the fact that lineage doesn't affect your potential power. All descendants of the first vampire are the strongest of their generations. Those turned by these descendants also tend to be stronger than other servants."

"Okay then. How do I fight with these?"

"Follow your instincts. You'll subconsciously know how to use them. For practice, you'll fight Namine since you wouldn't stand a chance against me the way you are now."

Namine sliced her arm releasing the blood which turned into what looked like a long piece of bamboo.

"…how will you fight with that?"

Yuffie disappeared from the room. Namine grabbed the weapon with both hands and looked at Roxas. "You'll see."

Roxas ran toward Namine and swung his keyblades at her several times, but all attacks were blocked by the stick. She then used the weapon to pole vault over Roxas and strike him from behind with electricity running up the length of the weapon. (I felt like giving Namine a weapon that wasn't associated with art which is what most fanfictions do. I don't like it. It's better to come up with something more original… like electric bamboo!)

Roxas grunted. "Damn… I have to be more careful."

"Yeah, you should!" Namine thrust the tip of her weapon into Roxas' back right between his shoulder blades and sent the electricity through it again causing Roxas to pass out from the shock. Namine knelt down and poked his shoulder for a few minutes before giving up and walking to the other side of the room to sit down.

Roxas woke up about a half hour later. He looked around in a panic before he remembered what happened. "I really should have been more focused."

Namine stood and leaned against the wall. "You can say that again. You lost pretty pathetically. Yuffie will be disappointed. Whether you realize it or not, you will subconsciously not wish for your master to be disappointed in you. It's one of those servant instincts. All servants want their masters to be happy no matter how badly said masters treat them."

Roxas sighed. "Great. More feelings I can't control. I'm just going to have to get used to it aren't I?"

"Yes. Now, let's get back to training."

A few hours later, Roxas was finally beginning to land blows on Namine. She still beat him every time though. "Why is this so difficult?!"

"You need to stop thinking about it and just follow your instincts."

"That doesn't make sense! How can I win a fight without thinking?!"

"Watch." Namine put on earplugs and closed her eyes before rushing towards Roxas with her weapon. In a matter of seconds, Roxas was on the ground with Namine's weapon threatening to stab his stomach.

"How did you do that?"

"Instincts. Even if you can't see the target, your instincts will automatically target any threat near you."

Namine removed both handicaps before taking on a fighting stance. Roxas also prepared to fight and cleared his mind. He just focused on Namine. _"I hope this works."_

About a minute later, Namine was pinned to the all by Oblivion while her weapon was being blocked by Bond of Flames. Roxas smirked before releasing her.

"Congratulations. Was that your first win?" The two turned to see Yuffie standing on the other side of the room in front of her other ten servants.

Roxas smiled nervously. "Yeah."

Yuffie laughed. "Namine, do you think he can become strong enough in time?"

Namine nodded. "If he trains every day, he should be skilled enough to fight Xemnas with the others in three weeks."

Yuffie looked at Roxas and smiled. "That's great. Speaking of which, you guys might want to calm yourselves, Xemnas is coming."

The moment she finished her sentence, Xemnas appeared in the room right in front of Yuffie. "How is the training coming? It seems you're being a bit cautious since you're training a new servant so severely. What's the rush?"

"Xemnas, you know as well as I do that the attack from that old slayer was a threat… a sort of warning. There will be an attack from the slayers soon. Everyone has to be prepared. With me, Cid, and Aerith all in this clan, they're likely to send their best forces. We can't be too careful."

"I thought you wanted peace with the slayers."

"I do, but they're not likely to suddenly work with us especially while you're in control."

"What does that mean?"

"That means that we wouldn't have to worry about slayers if my mother was still alive and in charge of the clan."

"Your mother would still be alive if it weren't for the slayers."

"That was an accident and you know it! They didn't want to kill her. She got in the way of their attack and died. There was nothing anyone on either side could do to protect her from the strike."

"You forget the reason why she blocked the attack."

"That vampire was from a different clan and therefore wasn't under the contract we had with the slayers. He killed many innocent people. It was his own fault he was attacked and my mother's fault that she interfered."

"And why did she interfere?"

"The vampire had changed his ways, and she forgave him for his past. They had become friends."

"And the slayers still attacked him."

"They didn't know he had changed his ways. They just knew he was a vampire who killed innocents. There was no way for them to know of his change or his friendship with my mother."

"Friendship you say?"

"You would get angry if I said affair."

As expected, Xemnas' eyes narrowed at Yuffie, and she glared back.

"It's you own fault she wanted to leave you for him, Xemnas. You changed as well, but you got worse instead of better. You became heartless and power hungry. You have no one to blame but yourself for the affair."

Xemnas growled before disappearing. Yuffie glared at the spot he previously stood while her servants stared at her wide-eyed. She had never told any of them about the entire story of her mother's death and the events leading to it. They had never asked since it was obviously a delicate subject.

Yuffie turned to face her servants before disappearing. The twelve vampires were lost and weren't sure what to do. Namine walked across the room to the others.

"Yuffie wanted us to train, so pair up and spar. I'll stay with Roxas. Start, now."

Within seconds, all the vampires were in pairs with their weapons ready preparing for battle.

Axel spun his flaming chakrams as he watched Demyx summon his sitar to begin forming his water anticipating the impending attack.

Larxene pulled out her daggers and aimed them at Marluxia as he made a swipe at the air with his scythe.

Xaldin and Xigbar examined each other carefully, meanwhile preparing for their attacks. Neither was good at defense, so it would be a battle of stamina and accuracy.

Vexen made sure he was prepared to use his magic attacks while Zexion flipped through the pages of his book trying to find the best way to attack his opponent.

Lexaeus had a weapon similar to a giant ax in his hand while Luxord was shuffling cards.

Roxas watched them all with fascination at their apparent skill level. Before he could get a chance to watch them fight, Namine made a quick swipe at him with her pole which he was barely able to dodge. He immediately returned to his fighting stance and faced his opponent.

Ten minutes later, each pair had finished round one. The winners were: Roxas, Axel, Xigbar, Zexion, and Luxord. After they had all finished the tenth round, they tallied up the scores.

**Axel- 6/10**Demyx- 4/10

Larxene- 3/10**Marluxia- 7/10**

Xaldin- 1/10**Xigbar- 9/10**

Vexen- 0/10**Zexion- 10/10**

Lexaeus- 4/10**Luxord- 6/10**

**Roxas- 8/10**Namine- 2/10

Once the scores were decided, Namine transported them back to Yuffie's house to eat lunch. (One of those nice Zelda based whistling-melodies Nocturne of Shadow)

There was no sign of Yuffie at the house, so her servants assumed she went out to eat or relax and take her mind off of… depressing things.

Yuffie sat on the top of a hill just outside of Spring Valley. Cloud and Leon were sitting in trees nearby as they watched the heiress of the most powerful vampire clan in the world, descendant of the first vampire, hang her head in deep sadness. They were sure she was thinking about her mother's death. It was the only incident that ever caused Yuffie to become depressed.

The two slayers also mourned for the death of the first vampire to ever approach slayers with good intentions, the writer of the first vampire-slayer treaty in the world leading the slayers to hope for many more treaties with similar terms of compromise.

The treaty had brought hope to all mankind who knew of the existence of vampires and the treaty. It brought hope that both species might be able to actually live in the same world without killing each other off.

The death of its creator had set off a chain of events leading them to the situation they were in at the moment: trying to prevent an all out war between the slayers and the most powerful vampire clan on earth by helping the heir to the clan overthrow the current leader.

They had gotten themselves involved in a difficult spot. Cloud and Leon both knew it was necessary for future peace though. As much as they were against working with vampires even though they didn't hate the species altogether, both knew it was their only chance at bringing back the treaty and with it the hopes of mankind.

Things were getting far too complex with the relationship between the two species for either to be comfortable with their positions. Yuffie knew all this as well, and the pressure was building up.

The fates of all vampires and slayers as well as normal humans relied on their small army of twenty-three fighters, with most of them being teenagers. She hoped they were ready for the upcoming battle. There was no room for failure.


	4. The Plan

**Chapter 4: The Plan**

Three weeks after the original deciding of the plan to attack Xemnas, Cloud and Leon had just reported to Yuffie that nothing in Xemnas' routine had changed that would ruin their plan when Rikku ran out to Yuffie's pool.

"Yuffie… I guess you two are Cloud and Leon?"

The slayers nodded before retreating into the shadows.

"What is it Rikku?"

"Cid just told me Xemnas called a meeting. The entire clan is required to come. He told me to bring you and your servants to headquarters."

"I see. I'll get them and meet you out here."

All twelve servants were rudely awakened and brought to the pool where they were taken to the clan's headquarters.

Xemnas stood at the front of the cave room on a raised platform as he addressed the clan.

"The slayers are bound to strike any day now as most of you already know. The long delay most likely means they're planning something big. We have to stop them before they can finish preparations and attack. We must strike first. You have one week to prepare."

Twenty-one vampires in the room looked around searching for each other. Yuffie was thinking of ways to warn Cloud and Leon later.

Xemnas made a few more comments about invading the slayers' headquarters to attack them all at once. Roxas though it was the worst plan he could possibly come up with. They had no chance against all the slayers. It was suicide. Unfortunately, it also meant they'd have to speed up their plan.

Two hours after the beginning of the meeting Yuffie sat on the branch of a tree in Spring Valley Park. Cloud and Leon came up behind her less than a minute after she sat.

"What was the meeting about, Yuffie?" Cloud sounded very worried. After all, they were planning something very risky which was crucial in the future of the world.

"He plans on attacking the slayers with the entire clan as his army. We have a week to kill him before he begins his plan. We need to pull ourselves together, fast."

Leon looked at the street. "We'll tell the slayers. You tell the others. We move up the plan to five days from now. We have no time to waste."

"You're right. We must hurry. This is our one and only chance to stop this war. Are you ready?"

"It's not us you're worried about."

"The servants had their lives stolen by us vampires. They were forcibly taken into a different world. A world of blood. They shouldn't have to be involved in this."

"But it's necessary and you know it. We can't do anything about. It's what must be done."

"I know. I've known it from the beginning, but that doesn't mean I like it."

Cloud nodded and turned to his partner and the vampire clan heiress. "We feel the same. We wish there was another way, but this is our only hope. We must put aside our feelings for the greater good."

"How cliché. It's true though. I'll make sure everyone knows. Rikku will help spread the word to people I'm not already planning to see within the next few days. I hope we're ready for this."

The two slayers disappeared a few moments later. About an hour after their departure, Yuffie went back to her house to tell her servants along with Riku, Sora, and Kairi who were waiting for her.

Everyone in the room stared at Yuffie as they all asked the same question with their eyes.

"Five days. The group of ten is: Roxas, Riku, Sora, Cid, Zexion, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Marluxia, and Namine."

At the last name, everyone's eyes widened. They never expected Yuffie to send her girlfriend.

"Before you start coming up with crazy theories, Namine has been going hunting with Roxas every day since he was turned even if she didn't feed. She has to be there. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine are all strong and work well together. Riku and Sora are also both strong and never go anywhere without each other. Cid is a descendant of the first vampire, so he would be able to hold his own in a one-on-one fight with Xemnas. He would greatly improve our chance of success, and we're near his normal feeding schedule. Zexion and Marluxia are both good at fighting against a large variety of opponents due to their strategic skills. They'll be useful, and both of them going hunting together wouldn't be abnormal since all my servants hunt in pairs, always. As I've said before, Roxas is a newer vampire, so he'll be the least conspicuous. He's also become one of the strongest vampires in our group. Does anyone have any questions?"

Each of them shook their head.

"Good. Now, I think we should all rest. We'll need all the rest we can get the next few days."

Riku, Sora, and Kairi disappeared while Yuffie's servants returned to their rooms.

Three days later, everyone involved in the plan knew the changes and were preparing for the battle which would come in just two days.

Yuffie and her servants were training in headquarters. All four servants participating in the battle were fighting Yuffie at the same time as intense training simulating a smaller version of their battle with Xemnas. Each side wasn't as strong as they would be in the actual fight, but it would still help with teamwork and strategy.

Namine dashed at Yuffie with electricity going wild around her weapon while Roxas threw Oblivion at Yuffie's back. Yuffie blocked Namine's attack with her own weapons, both held in her left hand, while she used her right hand to catch Oblivion and threw it back at Roxas with ten times as much force. Zexion was trying to create and illusion that would work against their opponent from her memories, but found it difficult. The only opponent that would throw her off would be her dead mother but she would probably see through it and if she didn't, it would be too cruel. Marluxia made well timed strikes with his scythe while Yuffie was distracted by Namine and Roxas, but she would still manage to somehow block all three attacks.

Roxas was damaged heavily when Yuffie threw Oblivion at him and screamed. "Zexion, do something!"

"Fine."

Zexion turned into a girl with long brown hair wearing a pink dress holding two small blades.

Yuffie stared at it for a moment while blocking three more attacks from the others.

"So you turned into Aerith? Well, if she wanted to, she would be the only vampire of my generation who would stand a chance against me. Good choice."

Zexion ran around Yuffie with speed the other servants couldn't follow, but Yuffie dodged and blocked every attack before striking him in the stomach sending him to the ground while blocking another attack from Marluxia. She sent Marluxia's scythe flying to Namine causing her to block it preventing her from continuing her attack. Roxas charged Yuffie with both keyblades prepared to attack. Yuffie blocked both keyblades and sent them flying to opposite sides of the room and hit Roxas on the head leaving him to fall to the ground unconscious.

Marluxia finally retrieved his scythe and ran towards Yuffie holding it high above his head. Yuffie ducked at the last second and blocked the attack over her head as she slid past Zexion before he could plan an attack. She attacked Zexion's back and sent him and Marluxia flying across the room. Both were knocked out from the impact.

Namine was the only one left, and she knew she couldn't win in a fight against Yuffie, who still hadn't taken a single hit since the beginning of the battle.

She has to try though. She ran at Yuffie with electricity coating her weapon so strongly that it lit the room with a bluish glow. Yuffie took a defensive stance and, at the last moment, jumped over Namine, who quickly turned her attack to behind her since she expected Yuffie to land behind her, but Yuffie turned in mid-air and landed back where she was standing before and hit Namine on the back of her head.

All four opponents were unconscious, so Yuffie whistled (song of healing) causing all their wounds to heal while waking them up.

All four looked at each other and confirmed that they had lost.

Roxas was particularly angry. "Damn! How the hell are we supposed to defeat Xemnas if we can't even beat Yuffie?!"

Namine shook her head. "First of all, we'll have Ansem who's almost just as powerful and Cid who's also very strong. Second, Yuffie is almost just as strong as Xemnas. She's just a little weaker because she hasn't fed as much. If she fed as much as Xemnas, she'd be at least ten times as powerful as him. We'll also have the two strongest slayers in the world, Leon and Cloud. There's also Riku, Sora, Rikku, Paine, and Yuna. Some of us will get rid of Xemnas while the rest take care of Saix and the three other purebloods. They won't stand a chance."

Yuffie hung her head a bit. "Let's not get carried away. They're used to fighting together, while we only know how to work together in the separate groups we're normally in. You four can work together, Ansem and Cid, Rikku-Paine-Yuna, Riku-Sora, and Leon has been working with Cloud for over a decade. Combining the groups might not work too well though. If each group could take on an opponent though, it would be possible. Ansem and Cid would definitely go against Xemnas at least until some of the other groups finish with the others and come to help. You four could take on Saix easily. The other three groups can each take out a pureblood without trouble. When any group finishes they can help with Xemnas. I'll tell Rikku later and she'll pass on the message. It's the best strategy."

Zexion blinked. "You think we can defeat Saix?"

"Yes. You definitely can. Why do you think you can't?"

"He's Xemnas' right hand man. He must be strong."

"The four of you combined are definitely stronger. By the way, Zexion, use me against Saix and my mother against Xemnas. He'll start to get angry. His temper will be his downfall. It shouldn't take too long to get rid of Saix, so Cid and Ansem will appreciate the help."

Zexion nodded while the other three looked unsure.

Yuffie clapped her hands together. "I think we've had enough training for today. You're strategic skills are improving. You'll do fine. Let's go home."

All twelve servants walked to Yuffie and went back to Yuffie's house with another whistle (Prelude of Light to go from headquarters to above ground then vampire teleporting I've just been saying they disappear yeah I'm talking about that to get to the house).

Rikku came to Yuffie's house again that night, dragging Yuna and Paine with her. As soon as she got through the door, she dropped her sisters and ran over to Yuffie and Namine.

"Everyone knows the strategy. On a more fun note, Aerith is getting married!"

Yuffie gasped. "What?! Why didn't anyone tell me?! Who is it?"

"Calm down. I'm not sure who. It's a mystery. He's apparently a pureblood from another clan though. I can't help but think back to your mom when I try to figure out who he is. Aerith really loves him though, so I guess it'll be okay. He's also like us. He's never killed a single human."

"Well that's good. When's the wedding?"

"Tomorrow."

"Cool. If all goes well, two days after he gets into the clan, the treaty will be back. He won't have to deal with Xemnas long."

"Lucky guy. He has great timing."

"Exactly. I can't help but feel he might be a wild card that could get in our way. We might have to warn him about what we're doing and tell him not to tell Aerith. She'll lecture me and I don't want to have to feel guilty for doing something dangerous that'll make her worry. She'll find out when it's over. Then she won't mess anything up."

"You're right. He should know, but Aerith can't. How are we going to tell him without Aerith getting suspicious though?"

"He's gotta have a bachelor party right?"

"We're girls."

"Cid isn't though, and there's no way he's not going to chaperone the party. He's Aerith's dad after all. It won't be suspicious if he pulls him away for a while to give him a lecture where he just happens to tell him about our plan and tells him not to let Aerith find out."

"Damn Yuffie, you're way too good at being discreet. It comes in handy though. I'll tell Cid. I'll just get my sisters and we'll scram."

"See you around Rikku!"

"Bye Yuffie!"

Roxas blinked. "That was fast."

"She's come for shorter visits before." Namine smiled as she thought about the time Rikku just appeared, said hello, and disappeared right in front of Yuffie who was in the middle of eating.

Yuffie laughed, thinking about the same thing, and dragged Namine to their room smiling the whole way there leaving Roxas alone to try and figure out what they were thinking about.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. "You should stop trying to figure them out, you'll just hurt you're cute little head."

"Axel! Go away!"

"Tomorrow's our last carefree day. Even after the battle, as the servants of the clan's leader, we'll have a lot more work to do. Do you know how hard it is to hold a clan together peacefully? It'll be tough, so have fun tonight and tomorrow. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah whatever."

Roxas walked to the room he was assigned to and went to sleep. Axel smiled before following.

Meanwhile, Yuffie and Namine were laying in their bed (no they're not having sex, I can't write about that) talking.

"Nami?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we can do this?"

"I'm sure we can." Namine looked down at her master/lover with a small smile. "I have no doubt that we'll win. We'll probably have some injuries, but nothing we won't be able to recover from. I promise."

"Thanks. I'm still not sure, but thanks. At least someone has confidence about this."

Namine just smiled and they both went to sleep thinking about the next day's wedding. The plan had to work. It just had to… or else…


	5. Normal?

**Chapter 5: Normal?**

The morning of the wedding, Yuffie's servants woke at around noon without their usual wake up call.

Something had to happen right?

Roxas was the first to feel safe enough to open the bedroom door.

Nothing happened.

He then walked to the living room to find…

Twelve white cloaks!

At that moment, Yuffie walked into the house.

"You must be the first to find these. Good job Roxas! Congratulations! This means you get a special surprise!"

"Something tells me I'm not going to like this."

"Really?" Yuffie lifted the package she was holding which Roxas just noticed. "Too bad, I thought you would want this brand new skateboard I bought you this morning. If you don't like it I could always return it."

"What?! You got me a skateboard?"

"I had a feeling you would be the first to actually check to see why I didn't wake anyone up, so I picked a skateboard as the surprise. I remember you saying your old one broke before we met. Here…" Yuffie passed the package to Roxas who opened it eagerly.

The skateboard was black with red lining the edges. Flames coated the front of the board while the back had silver vine patterns swirling through the dark background. The bottom of the board had a detailed painting of a black cloaked, hooded figure holding Oblivion and Bond of Flames. The wheels were black with silver vines.

Roxas stared at the custom board, shocked.

Yuffie just smiled and ran into the bedrooms to drag everyone out to the living room.

"If you're wondering why there are white cloaks, it's a tradition in our clan. Every time a pureblood marries, all servants invited to the wedding wear white cloaks instead of black ones. The bride and groom wear red and black while their servants wear red cloaks. Any purebloods participating in the ceremony, best man, brides maids, flower girl, etcetera, wear black. Yes, vampires have all those things. The differences are that the father of the bride or groom, whichever belongs to the clan they officially become a part of, leads the ceremony, also there is a special part of the ceremony having to do with blood and their weapons. You'll see later."

None of the servants had ever been to a vampire wedding, so they were excited. They each found their new white cloaks and put them on.

"By the way, the ceremony is at ten 'o clock tonight. Wear your normal, black cloaks until we go to the ceremony."

They all quickly changed into their black cloaks.

Rikku suddenly came running into the house grinning like a school girl who just got asked out on her first date.

"Yuffie! Cid told the groom about the plan. He has agreed to not tell Aerith. Cid said he's nice. He's also made a good first impression on Riku and Sora as well as Ansem. I can't wait to meet him! What do you think?"

"I refuse to make any decisions about him until I speak with him myself. Aerith said she'd send him over here later. She knew I would never let her get married unless I approved of the man. She decided to save me the trouble of hunting him down and sent him to me. He'll be here by 1 'o clock. No, you're not allowed to stay here."

"But your servants get to stay!"

"They live here."

"Fine. If you don't want me here, I'll just be on my way."

Rikku disappeared after mumbling to herself angrily.

About fifteen minutes later, someone knocked on the door. Yuffie told Roxas to answer it since he was the closest to the door while she was in the kitchen.

A man who looked like he was in his early twenties with black hair wearing a red shirt and baggy, yellow pants with white gloves stood at the entrance. Roxas stared at him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Mickey Mouse (just in case you couldn't tell, he's not an actual mouse in the story) and you must be one of Yuffie's servants. What's your name?"

"Roxas Frederick. Why are you here?"

"Aerith told me to visit Yuffie."

"Oh, come in then."

Mickey walked into the house and sat on the couch. Yuffie walked in a few seconds later.

"Hi, you must be Aerith's fiancée. I'm Yuffie. I see you've met my newest servant, Roxas. I just have a few questions I want to ask you before you marry my cousin."

"Ask away. My name's Mickey Mouse by the way."

"Okay then Mickey, how old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

"Three years, huh? Okay. When was the last time you fed?"

"I drank two pints of blood collectively six months ago at the request of my parents."

"I see. Have you ever killed someone accidentally or on purpose?"

"When I was ten, I went on a hunger strike against my parents for a few months. Afterwards I went out of control and got carried away. I drained two people."

Roxas gaped at the man while Yuffie just nodded and mumbled to herself, "Makes sense. When a young pureblood doesn't drink for a while, it's easy to lose control."

"Why did you go on a hunger strike?"

"For a while, they were capturing people and keeping them as an ongoing food source. It was horrible."

"That I can understand. I would never stand by while something like that was happening."

"You sound like you know first hand."

"One of my servants was at one point being used for that same purpose."

"If you don't mind me asking, which one?"

"You don't know her, but her name is Namine."

Roxas' eyes widened to about three times they're normal size, but he remained silent.

"Those are the only questions I needed answered, but remember that I will be watching you very carefully. Do not do anything to make me your enemy or you will regret it. Do you understand me?"

Roxas walked out of the room. He didn't want to admit it, but Yuffie really scared him sometimes.

"I understand."

Yuffie smiled widely. "That's good. I'm sure we'll get along great in the future, unless you do something stupid. I wish you the best and have fun. I'll see you at the wedding."

"Yeah. See you later."

After Mickey disappeared, Yuffie returned to the kitchen. She still hadn't eaten lunch.

Roxas was sitting by the pool when he noticed movement in the trees. He also felt like he was being watched but assumed he was just being paranoid.

Spending all your time surrounded by vampires in the middle of a war will do that to you.

Suddenly, something dropped from the tree. Roxas walked towards it carefully.

He was just about to get to the tree when he heard "Roxas! What are you doing?"

He turned around and began walking back to the house. He thought he heard someone mumbling from the trees though.

"We're all going out for lunch! What do you want?"

"I don't care."

"Damn. Everyone else said the same thing, except Axel who wanted pizza."

"Pizza's good."

"Okay then. Pizza it is!"

Roxas followed her through the house to the driveway where, for the first time, there was a black car with flames at the bottom and silver vines extending from the center of its roof to halfway down the height of the windows.

Roxas stared at it. "Why does everything you get have flames and silver vines?"

"Oh, that's my family symbol. It's a combination of my mother's, flames, and my father's, silver vines. All family symbols are on black backgrounds because vampires thrive in darkness. It's basically a way to identify what's yours. I guess you haven't noticed the backs of your hoods yet?"

"What?" Roxas walked to the nearest servant, Axel, and looked at the hood of the cloak. Sure enough, it was covered in flames and silver vines.

"That's also why the cloaks are black. They need to be to put the family symbols on them."

"What was the first vampire's family symbol then?"

"A fire-breathing dragon. Since it kept mixing with other symbols, it eventually got diluted to just flames. The flames kept changing color. The first flames were green, then blue, then silver, then purple and now finally red and yellow since my mother's mother had the family symbol of the sun."

"Surely there are other symbols with flames. What if two or more vampires had the same family symbol?"

"Either they never find out, or they compromise and both change small details in their symbol to make them different without creating a new symbol altogether. The placements of the symbols also play major roles in telling them apart. Shapes, sizes, colors, and so on are all major details that need to be considered in the designing process."

"Vampire traditions are so weird."

"To Verrazano Pizza!"

"Do you even know how to get there?"

"Of course I do, I go there all the time. (Yes these are accurate directions to a real pizza place from the real house I'm using as the setting in this story) We go down our street, make a right on Aspen street, make a right on Westbrook Avenue, make a left on Regency Street, make a left onto Spring Valley Parkway, make a left on South Rainbow Boulevard and go straight past West Flamingo Road and it's on the right side of the street."

All the servants walked up to the car. Roxas stopped.

"How are we going to fit?"

Yuffie smiled. "Simple."

She whistled (serenade of water) and all her servants, except Namine, shrunk to the size of mice. Yuffie whistled again (lost woods theme) as she guided the small vampires through the air and into the car with her hands like a conductor.

Roxas looked around and assumed the other servants were used to the process since they were all perfectly calm.

Yuffie and Namine got into the front seats of the car, and Yuffie drove to Verrazano Pizza.

They had four large eight-slice pizzas. One was pepperoni, two were cheese, and the last was topped with sautéed onions and peppers. There was music playing in the background (Kepora Gebora's theme-not really sure what it is but it was what was playing while I wrote this paragraph so yeah).

When they got back to the house, they all took naps. They had a feeling the wedding activities would last quite a while into the night.

At 9:42 pm Yuffie and her servants were ready to go to the wedding.

At 10:00, all the vampires in the clan were gathered in the wedding hall at headquarters. Aerith was wearing a red knee-length dress with black lace lining the bottom and the sleeves. Mickey was wearing a black suit with a dark red shirt underneath. Yuffie was wearing a black dress with white lace forming horizontal stripes from the waist down. On the waist's border were flames while silver vines lined the collar. Surely enough, the bottom of Aerith's dress was lined with flames while white flowers were placed just above the fire.

Yuffie's servants were standing together with Riku, Sora, and Kairi. Sora stood right next to Roxas.

"Aerith's mother's family symbol is white roses, so she has white flowers just above red and yellow flames as her symbol."

"Strange."

"It is, but vampires are all very proud of their family symbols which is why so many traditions revolve around them."

"What's Mickey's symbol and where is it?"

"It's on the back of his suit jacket. It's a tree surrounded by silver water beneath a red waterfall."

"Complex."

"Yes, older families tend to have more complex designs since so many symbols merge with the original. If the symbol is complex, the family has most likely been either pureblood or mixed blood for centuries. The only exception is the first vampire's symbol which got less complex over time for some reason. It's beginning to rebuild complexity though. It's the oldest clan symbol, so you would expect it to be almost too complex by now, but it isn't. You know, each clan used to have at least one descendant of the first vampire."

"Why?"

"The first vampire had twenty children. Each child went to a different place and started clans by changing people. They would turn about a hundred people. Since they were all that descendants servants, they followed them everywhere. That's how the original clans were created. The servants would then have pureblood and half-blood children which would follow descendants of the first vampire. At some point, purebloods started to leave their clans and start new ones without descendants of the first vampire. It was because of these clans that slayers began to appear. Clans with descendants of the first vampire never killed and hardly ever turned people, so they weren't a problem. The new clans without descendants began to kill and turn many people though, so people turned against the vampires. Slayers began to think it was the fault of the descendants and began to kill them off which is why we're the only clan left with descendants. They're the only ones who may one day be able to restore order to the world of vampires."

Riku smacked Sora in the back of the head. "Be quiet. The ceremony is about to start."

The ceremony started like any other wedding, vows, 'I do', kiss the bride. After that though, things got weird. Both the bride and the groom drew out their weapons. Aerith had two red daggers while Mickey had a gold keyblade.

In the background music played, of course, (Kakariko Village) as the bride and groom filled cups with their blood and drank from each others cups.

When the ceremony ended, they ate and drank and talked and danced like any normal wedding.

Roxas sat in a chair by the wall and watched everyone have fun and congratulate the new couple. Everyone looked normal, acted normal, and spoke normal.

Are vampires normal? Well, who's to say what's normal and what isn't anyway?


	6. Attack!

**Chapter 6: Attack!**

The day after the wedding, everyone slept in. Yuffie and her servants didn't wake up until four 'o clock in the afternoon.

Yuffie gathered them all in the living room.

"We have eight hours before Xemnas goes hunting. We don't want to go right away, but I want Roxas and Namine out by 12:30 am. I want Marluxia and Zexion out by 1:00 am. Everyone else will be out by 1:15 in no specific order. At 1:30 am, all ten will teleport to Xemnas no matter what location they're at. Do you four understand that? The timing must be perfect. As soon as everyone is there, Ansem and Cid will begin fighting Xemnas. You four will attack Saix immediately so he can't interfere with their battle. The others will do the same with their opponents. Do not make any mistakes. This battle is very important."

All twelve servants looked around before nodding.

At midnight, Xemnas, Saix, and three purebloods, Xehanort, Sephiroth, and Maleficent (the only woman in the group) began to hunt.

Rikku, Paine, and Yuna left at 12:12. They were supposed to fight Xehanort.

Roxas and Namine left at 12:24.

Leon and Cloud began to inconspicuously wander the streets at 12:47. They planned to fight against Sephiroth. Their battle experience would be needed against the older vampire.

Marluxia and Zexion left at 12:49.

Riku and Sora were on the streets hunting at 1:16. They would be facing Maleficent.

**And now, we finally get to the hopefully action-packed battle scenes you've been waiting to read about since chapter 2! Enjoy and have fun!**

At 1:30 am, the plan came to life.

All ten vampires teleported to Xemnas' hunting group while Leon and Cloud ran to the spot and arrived within seconds of the first ten.

Ansem pushed Xemnas towards Cid and both began attacking the clan leader.

Yuna, Paine and Rikku surrounded Xehanort.

Leon and Cloud started attacking Sephiroth.

Riku and Sora stood on opposite sides of Maleficent preparing to strike.

Roxas, Namine, Marluxia, and Zexion blocked Saix from getting closer to Xemnas. Zexion took on the appearance of his master and pulled out her weapons, using them as if he had been fighting with them his whole life. Roxas pulled out Oblivion and Bond of Flames and ran at Saix who blocked his attack while Namine pulled out her own weapon and sent a bolt of electricity at the older servant who dodged barely, putting himself in the line of fire for Marluxia who managed to make a large cut in Saix' arm. Zexion threw one of 'his' spinning weapons at Saix while he staggered from Marluxia's attack, but the vampire jumped, so it only made a cut in the side of his lower leg. Zexion caught the weapon when it returned. Saix' weapon finally formed. He grasped the claymore and began spinning wildly trying to hit his four opponents, but they dodged or blocked every attack. When Saix had to stop spinning, they all charged him at once, striking ho, many times with their weapons. After just that session of attacking, Saix was unable to move. Namine softly whistled (song of storms) in his ear, causing him to scream in pain before falling into unconsciousness. Namine then shoved her hand into his chest and removed his heart. She whistled again (bolero of fire) and the heart burned to ashes. The four then went to help Ansem and Cid.

Riku and Sora prepared to fight Maleficent and both summoned their keyblades before charging the older vampire. She dodged both their attacks and sent green energy flying towards Riku who jumped out of the line of fire. Sora jumped towards Maleficent, who was distracted by Riku, and cut her left leg off just below the knee. The vampire screamed before swinging her staff at Sora who dodged while Riku came from behind and sliced through Maleficent's side. Both Riku and Sora charged at her from opposite sides, impaling her heart which Riku whistled (bolero of fire) to burn to ashes. Afterwards, they ran towards Ansem and Cid to help.

As soon and Leon and Cloud arrived, Sephiroth prepared his weapon. It was the longest sword Leon and Cloud had ever seen. Leon charged at Sephiroth while Cloud loaded his guns. Sephiroth blocked all of Leon's attacks, but when Cloud started shooting, the slayer formula began to slow him down due to the bullet wounds. Cloud and Leon both attacked with their own large swords literally chopping Sephiroth to pieces. Leon pulled out a blow torch and burned the remains. (Heheh thorough) Then they went to help defeat Xemnas.

Paine, Riku, and Yuna spent about two seconds attacking Xehanort mercilessly before ripping out his heart and burning it by whistling (bolero of fire if you didn't figure it out already). After it had turned to ashes, they joined Ansem and Cid and the others to fight Xemnas.

When Ansem and Cid faced him, Xemnas pulled out his laser-like swords.

"Do you realize what you're doing? You have no chance against me."

Cid scoffed. "Heck, it's worth a shot. Besides, we've got backup while your huntin' crew's gonna get creamed."

Xemnas laughed as Cid pulled out his weapons, handheld lasers (the kind you would find on gummi-ships in the game). Ansem also took out his **(okay I had a hard time choosing Ansem's weapon. It was even harder than picking Namine's! Ansem didn't actually fight and Xehanort was using Riku's body and used a keyblade, which I didn't want to be overused. Tough decisions man… tough decisions. In the end, I decided to use the only weapon-ish thing he ever used. You know the thing he tried to use to convert Kingdom Hearts into data? Yeah, I picked that, so he has a blaster thing. I don't know what to call it… a data converter or something? I'm not good at this! Well, I'll stick with that.) **data canon (thing).

Xemnas threw one of his lasers at Ansem who aimed his canon at the weapon before pressing a button which shot a beam out engulfing the laser. The image of the laser 'fizzed' a bit before being broken down into particles and being absorbed by the canon (yeah I figured it would be fun to describe it once). Cid came up behind Xemnas and shot him with his laser guns, but Xemnas dodged. Then Paine, Yuna, and Rikku came and surrounded Xemnas attacking him mercilessly like they did Xehanort but couldn't land a single blow on the clan leader. Then Leon and Cloud arrived and began shooting at Xemnas. While Leon, Cloud, Paine, Rikku, and Yuna were distracting him, Cid shot his laser and managed to actually hit Xemnas (yeah, seven against one and they hit him once, how exciting right?) Riku and Sora suddenly came in and helped Paine, Yuna, and Rikku with their continuous attacks. Leon and Cloud both took out their swords and jumped in as well. Then Namine, Roxas, Marluxia, and Zexion (still disguised as Yuffie) came in. Namine sent her most powerful electric blast right through a small opening between Leon and Rikku as they attacked Xemnas which stunned the vampire for a moment causing him to get hit by attacks from Sora, Cloud, Leon, Paine, and Yuna before he returned to his normal state. The formula which coated Cloud's sword was in his system, so the attacks caused a lot of damage. Marluxia and Roxas came in and helped the other continuously attack while Namine kept shocking Xemnas through small openings. Cid shot Xemnas through small openings as well which would occasionally catch him off guard. Ansem converted any lasers Xemnas sent out of the circle to data, preventing him from attacking Namine and Cid. Leon, Riku, and Paine were all wounded from the lasers Xemnas was using to defend himself. Cid also managed to get hit by a laser which Ansem missed. (I don't know about you, but I think this battle would be way more interesting if it had pictures… too bad I suck at drawing. Damn my horrible artistic skills! Anyway, now to reveal the big secret! Who in the world is Yuffie's mother?! Honestly, when I started this chapter, I still wasn't sure who Yuffie's mother would be. It was another difficult decision like choosing Ansem's weapon and Aerith's husband, but I figured it out!)

Zexion flipped through the pages of his book to find the information he had found on Yuffie's mother … (dramatic pause…)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

Alice Kisaragi. (Bet you didn't see that coming)

Zexion transformed into a blond woman wearing a long blue dress which trailed on the ground a few inches and a white pinafore. 'His' hands glowed with power which spread into two samurai swords.

Xemnas continued to fight against his opponents, but when Zexion joined the fight, he began to have trouble. Alice had always been the only one who could defeat him. Even though it was an imitation, the power was still there. Plus, with the help of the others, Xemnas realized he couldn't hold out for long. Just as he realized it, he heard whistling in his ear. It was Ansem whistling (Sun song). Suddenly, two bright lights appeared in front of Xemnas' eyes blinding him. At that moment, everyone attacked him full strength. Zexion (Alice) ripped out his heart and burned it with a strange flame (descendants of the first vampire had special abilities no other vampires had called magic. The whistling is a way for normal vampires to utilize the magic passed down through the properties of vampire blood. It was a rule that descendants weren't allowed to learn to use magic until they turned eighteen which is why Yuffie still has to whistle to use it.).

Zexion returned to his normal appearance, and everyone put away their weapons.

All thirteen went to Yuffie's house to rest and report that they had succeeded with the only deaths on the opponents' side.

When Yuffie heard a knock on the door, she ran out to the living room to find all thirteen of her friends and family who were at the fight together.

"I'm so glad you all survived. I must say, I was a bit worried while waiting. So, was it a success?"

Leon nodded. "Yes, Xemnas, Saix, Xehanort, Sephiroth, and Maleficent are all dead."

Ansem added, "Tomorrow, I will make the announcement to the clan and you will become clan leader."

Yuffie sighed. "I see. Well, I don't have much room left in the house for you guys, so anyone who doesn't live here needs to go. Well, Leon and Cloud can stay since they can't exactly go to headquarters. You two can stay in here (they're in the living room just thought I'd remind you), but the rest of you have to go. I already have thirteen people here including myself; you have your own places to stay."

The vampires nodded and disappeared. Leon and Cloud thanked Yuffie and her servants returned to their rooms. Yuffie left to her own room to rest. There would be a lot of work to do the next day.

At two 'o clock in the afternoon the next day, Ansem officially announced to the clan that Xemnas was killed in battle along with his hunting group and that Yuffie would be their new leader.

The clan understood that the identities of the vampires who killed their leader could not be disclosed. They were under an official declaration of a civil war, so no punishment could be dealt. If the identities were released, someone may have tried to deal out their own punishment which would be seen as treason since the war was officially over the moment Xemnas died.

That night, at Yuffie's house, there was a celebration! All twenty-three members of their small rebellion were there.

There was music, dancing, talking, food, drunken people…

Xigbar stood on the table swaying from side to side. "Hey look at me…" he jumped off the table saying, "I'm batman!" He fell to the floor on his stomach. "And Leon, and Yuffie!" He spun two sticks in his hands imitating Yuffie wielding her weapons.

Yuffie just laughed. "Well, if you're batman that also makes you Bruce Wayne."

Xigbar laughed loudly. "Yes! Now I can defeat the joker and two-face! I look forward to stopping their evil plans!"

Larxene growled. "Yeah, yeah buddy, just don't make a mess Batman."

"Ha ha ha! Batman is unstoppable!"

Everyone either smiled slightly or laughed.

Rikku, Sora, and Yuffie got sugar-high…

Rikku was running laps around the room while Sora kept poking Riku and Roxas while laughing hysterically. Yuffie kept trying to make Leon and Cloud show emotion.

"Leon… smile! Cloud do something! You two haven't done anything since this party started." She was jumping up and down with her voice high pitched and whining. "What do I have to do to make you lighten up?!"

Leon and Cloud just stared at her.

Yuffie suddenly smirked. Leon and Cloud didn't like that smirk.

"Hey, are you two… gay?"

Leon and Cloud looked at each other and then at Yuffie with shock clear on their faces.

Yuffie jumped screaming with joy. "I knew it! You two are gay and are so together! And I got you to show emotion! Plan: Gay Pride is a success!"

Leon and Cloud blinked before they smiled (a little).

Yuffie ran over to Rikku and began running laps with her.

Roxas was getting sick of Sora poking him. "Sora stop it already! Riku! How the hell can you deal with this?!"

"You get used to it after a while. Trust me, it could be a lot worse."

Roxas growled and walked to the kitchen.

As soon as he entered the room, he was tackled to the ground. Guess who?

"Axel! Get off of me!"

"But I was sooo worried about you yesterday!"

"Whatever just get off. You're heavy."

Axel pushed himself up off the floor, but pulled Roxas up too and pulled him into a hug. "I really was worried."

Roxas sighed. "I know." He returned the hug with a small blush.

And then… flash.

Yuffie screamed like a fan girl. "Yay, I got the picture! Blackmail!"

Roxas groaned as Axel laughed.

And so, it was the strangest party ever in the Kisaragi Clan.

**Okay… just so you know… the next chapter is not an epilogue! **

**Yeah.**

**That's it.**

**Have fun!**


	7. Mickey

**Chapter 7: Mickey**

One week after Xemnas was killed, Yuffie was called by Aerith.

"Yuffie, I wanted to talk to the four of your servants who helped defeat Xemnas."

Ansem and Cid told Aerith the day after once Yuffie had taken over the clan.

"Sure, I'll send them. I'm guessing you're gathering the others as well?"

"Yes. I want to speak with them all. Also, Mickey wants to talk to you later. He'll come at around 2:00 pm. I hope you don't mind."

"It's alright. So I have three hours to prepare. Okay, I'll talk to you later. Should I send them now?"

"Yes, please."

"Bye."

"Bye, Yuffie."

They both hung up and Yuffie went into the living room.

"Roxas, Namine, Zexion, and Marluxia have been requested for an audience with Aerith. Namine, you know where she is. Take them there please. The rest of you, Mickey is coming at two, so be presentable."

Namine lead the three other servants to Aerith's room.

When they arrived, the other seven participants of the Xemnas battle were already there.

Aerith stood. "Welcome, I am glad I could speak with you. I would like to thank you and congratulate you on defeating Xemnas. He must have been a tough opponent. Zexion, I heard from Ansem and Cid that you used Alice. How was it? Her power?"

"It was… strange."

"Yes, I just began learning how to use the first vampire's magic a few months ago. It's quite strange."

Cid laughed. "You're lucky Zexion. Not many vampires have your ability. It's amazing actually. The fact that you can create illusions so real that they can recreate such rare powers as the first vampire's magic. Using certain illusions increases your power as well. It's incredible. Being able to imitate Alice must have been amazing."

Roxas tilted his head. "Why?"

"She's the strongest of her generation. She was always much stronger than me. Yuffie will probably become even stronger. I look forward to training her. I want to know what she can do."

They spent four hours with Aerith, talking about the battle, Yuffie, and Alice. The man Alice was having an affair with was named Jack Skellington according to Cid. He was a bit strange and dark, but he always had good intentions. He was a very experienced, strong vampire who had killed quite a few innocents, but he changed at some point before he met Alice. They ended up loving each other, but when the slayers attacked him, Alice sacrificed her life to save Jack. Had it not been for that incident, they wouldn't have gone through any of the things they had. The only servant Yuffie had at a time before Alice's death was Larxene. Namine wouldn't have even become her servant if Alice hadn't died since Xemnas' actions as clan leader were what caused Yuffie to turn her. That one event caused so much pain and suffering, but it also brought good things.

Roxas was glad he had met Yuffie. Before he came to the world of vampires, he was just an orphan from Las Vegas. He couldn't do anything and had no one. Now he had helped save an entire vampire clan, had a 'family' and friends, and he had a lover (he and Axel had gotten together the day after the party… I won't go into the details). Things were a lot better.

They returned to Yuffie's house and were shocked to Yuffie sitting on the ground, sobbing, surrounded by the dead bodies of her other servants, all their hearts removed. Yuffie also had a few scars and bruises but nothing too severe.

Namine gasped. "What happened? Who did this?"

"M-Mickey."

Roxas growled. "Where is he?!"

Yuffie pointed a shaking finger toward the couch in the corner next to the confused servants.

Roxas and Namine walked to the corner with Marluxia in tow while Zexion walked over to the bodies and Yuffie.

Behind the couch, sure enough, was Mickey with a hole in his chest where his heart would be. His face was twisted in pain and shock. He obviously hadn't expected to be killed.

Namine began to cry. "What happened Yuffie?"

_Flashback (I don't do flashbacks often I know, but this was necessary to add to the element of surprise)_

_There was a knock on the door and Demyx, being the closest to the entrance, opened it since they were expecting company. He saw Mickey standing on the front step and smiled._

_"Hello Mic-" Demyx was abruptly cut off when Mickey shoved his hand into the servant's chest and ripped out his heart, burning it with a soft whistle (bolero of fire… again… damn I've been using that a lot lately.)_

_Larxene came in to the living room with Xigbar to find out why Demyx was silent and immediately fell from a sudden, lethal blow through both of their stomachs. Mickey tore out their hearts and threw them in a decorative vase on the living room table._

_He did the same as, one or two at a time, the other five servants came out to meet their doom._

_Yuffie then came out since she was wondering why none of her servants were being noisy. She immediately though, _"This can't be good."

_When Mickey saw Yuffie enter the room, he charged her, but she had disappeared. When she reappeared, she held her weapons. She attacked him with all her anger which she felt from him killing her servants. She knew from the holes in their chests and the scorch marks on the vase exactly what Mickey had done. Mickey stood absolutely no chance against the enraged descendant and was quickly rendered immobile. Yuffie then knelt down and ripped out his heart and burned it by whistling (I don't think I should need to tell you by now, but bolero of fire.)_

_Yuffie then sat in the center of the bodies of her servants sobbing. _

_She didn't say a word until Namine, Roxas, Marluxia, and Zexion arrived._

_End flashback (Woo no more italics!)_

Namine helped Yuffie up and took her to the bathroom. She was covered in blood, and her face had many tear stains.

Zexion and Roxas sat next to the bodies of their lovers while Marluxia just went to the room he usually shared with several others thinking, "_It'll be weird with only me and Zexion in here._" as he began to cry.

Later that day, there was an official announcement that Mickey had broken the Servant Law by killing eight of Yuffie's servants and was punished with death.

Yuffie had them cremated. She kept their ashes in customized jars with pictures of them holding their weapons, wearing black cloaks with their names engraved into the top in cursive lettering. The jars were kept in the rooms they used to sleep in within acrylic glass cases in the walls.

One month after their deaths, Aerith came to visit. Yuffie and her remaining servants never left the house anymore unless it was for clan business.

"Yuffie, I'm sorry about what happened."

Yuffie pulled on a small, sad smile. "It wasn't your fault Aerith."

"No, it was my fault for bringing him here. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Nobody ever would have expected him to do it. Please, don't feel guilty for it."

"How are you all doing?"

"Namine and I are having a hard time since we both practically raised all of them. Namine wasn't around for Larxene, but she helped raise the rest. Roxas and Zexion are taking it even harder since they lost their 'family' and their lovers. Marluxia, well he just sits on a chair 'watching TV'. It's more like he's in a trance though. I can't honestly say we're okay, but it's getting better. Roxas has started talking again. Zexion comes out of his room and actually eats normally again. Marluxia actually responds when he's called, and Namine and I are managing. Maybe one day, we'll be okay, but for now, no."

"I see. You never were one to lie. I hope you feel better. Bye."

"Bye, Aerith."

Yuffie returned to her room and saw Namine curled up in bed crying. She suddenly sat up and wiped away her tears putting on the best smile she could.

Yuffie frowned and walked over to her. "It's okay if you're upset. Don't try to hide it."

Namine let sadness refill her eyes. "Sorry. I just didn't want to make you upset."

"I'm alright, somewhat. Aerith wants us to get better soon. She makes it sound like it's a disease that will just pass one day."

"Aerith is naïve. She doesn't understand. You know that."

"I do, but I wish she did understand. I want her to be able to understand without having to actually go through similar situations, but I don't think it's possible."

"No. We need to find a way to break them out of their shells. Maybe we could have a party!"

Yuffie thought of the last party they had. Images of her dead servants flashed through her mind and her eyes watered as she shook her head.

Namine nodded in understanding. "Maybe we could go out for a while, the five of us. You know, get some fresh air?"

Yuffie smiled sincerely for the first time in a month. "You know what Namine, that's actually a good idea. We could walk around town, go to a park, not the one we live right next to, that park is boring. We could play some tennis. We haven't done that in a while. We'll go out for lunch and just relax. I don't have anything planned for tomorrow and I'll tell Ansem to put anything that comes up on hold unless it's an emergency. We'll spend the whole day hanging. I think it'll help us all."

Namine smiled. She was glad Yuffie was excited and happy for once. _"She's acting like she did before they died. Even if it's only for a while, I'm glad."_

The next day, Yuffie and her four servants went to the park and played tennis. Roxas kept hitting the ball out and was getting angry since Zexion had perfect control. Marluxia was playing against Namine. Both were evenly matched. Yuffie watched. She was supposed to play the winner of their mini-tournament. She smiled as she saw all her servants acting normally. They were like her family, and she wanted them to be happy.

Zexion and Namine won their matches. Zexion won against Namine, so he had to go against Yuffie.

He won the first two games, but then Yuffie pulled back with a vengeance. He didn't score a single point after that. Yuffie won, of course. They ended up walking to Verrazano Pizza again. It was Roxas' idea, so they all agreed.

The same song was playing as the first time they were there (Kepora Gebora Chapter 5)

They thought of their 'family' and for some lovers as they ate cheese and pepper and onion pizza (It was Yuffie's favorite. Why did I make that her favorite? I don't know… it was random.).

At the end of the day, they were all much better. Marluxia didn't 'watch' TV and Roxas and Zexion joined the other three as they played poker.

Yuffie smiled as she fell asleep that night.

_"Things are getting better."_

The next day, Namine talked to Yuffie, Leon, and Cloud by the pool.

"I'm glad this is over."

Yuffie hung her head. "Namine, I'm the leader of the most powerful vampire clan in the world with the last remaining descendants of the first vampire, there are slayers rebelling against the new treaty, mostly young ones who weren't around before the first treaty and so didn't see how much it changed the world in a good way. They're questioning our motives and they're creating a new rebelling group of slayers who want to destroy all vampires, not just the ones who kill people. After all, the prey can only take being fed upon for so long. They will always want to evolve and rise above the predators, and let's face it, we're the predators whether we want to be or not."

Leon and Cloud nodded in agreement.

Namine just sighed. "So it's not over?"

Yuffie nodded, frowning. "I'd say, it's only the beginning. I wish it wasn't though."

**Well, that's the end. No , I don't think I'll write a sequel unless I randomly come up with some interesting plot twists I could throw in. Anyway that's it.**

**Also, if anyone thinks I should write a really weird Black Cat/Prince of Tennis crossover, let me know. I honestly don't think anything good would come out of it though. I do intend on writing other fanfictions on different animes or video games and stuff. I guess I got hooked on it. It's quite amusing.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the fanfiction! Have fun!**


End file.
